Talk:Meta Ridley
Scratch that, a Pirate Data discounts that theory completely. 21:51, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Text Size I noticed that the size text used for 'Biography for Meta-Ridley' is quite large. I am fairly new to wikis, so is the the correct size? Phazon Phantom 17:36, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Name Meaning "Meta" does not mean "changed". It means "across, between, after". In modern parlance, the Greek word "Meta" is often employed to mean "different, displaced", as in "Metaphysics" (which originally was coined to mean "after physics"). Basically, "Meta Ridley" has no etymological Greek meaning. It just sounds cool. As such, I'm removing that part. Gaiacarra 17:25, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Ice Beam? The Brawl trophy mentions that Ice attacks are good against him. Now, the trophies have certainly not always been accurate ("uses his three red eyes to paralyze foes"?), but is there any truth to this one? I've tried the Ice Beam against him, but due to its speed I have a lot of trouble actually hitting him. I normally just use Plasma. Is there any weakness to ice anyone else has discovered--Spreader, perhaps? Or does he take increased damage from Freezies and the Ice Climbers? Or is that a totally random innacurate statement? Dazuro 21:29, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Corruption The first metroid game i ever played was corruption and meta ridley at norion is still annoying to me(MetroidX99 00:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC)) Why? He led the attack on Norion, and then a month later, became a Core Guardian.Einsteinium99 00:58, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Omega Ridley :Why is there an Omega Ridley section on this page? It's about Meta Ridley, not Ridley in general. Speaking of which, do we have a disambig for Ridley? That would be useful. --[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 06:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : :I was thinking that was weird too, there is already an Omega Ridley page, so why can't we just add a link to it? UpsilonPirate 21:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Who's leading who? There is a scan in Metroid Prime 3 that specifically states Dark Samus personally led the pirate invasion on Norion. And seeing as how the Pirates in the same game became obsessively (or should I say mindlessly) loyal to Dark Samus, it is likely that Ridley was not leading the troops. He was a member of the invasion, and a powerful one too, but thats pretty much it. Also, i dont think we ever see him near any pirate troops, making it less likely he was leading anyone. At the very least, if he was ordering anyone, he was simply doing so according to Dark Samus' orders. (Latinlingo 05:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC)) gender Ridley is referred to as a male here, but in the mike interview, he views ridley as a she... should it be noted? Metroid101 21:01, November 14, 2010 (UTC) You're kidding me, right? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ...uh. >_> Marx Wraith 21:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) If you want to be an admin don't answer a question "are you kidding me right" ... I was just asking a question, no need to be rude. Metroid101 01:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC) No I wasn't answering the question. I was responding to how he called Ridley as a she. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:55, November 15, 2010 (UTC) There's no way Ridley is a girl. Bossbeater 04:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. If any of us was to ask one of the creators, we'd all get the same answer: Ridley is a GUY.--'Shade' 04:37, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Even Adam says "And defeat Ridley, HE'S as much of a threat as the Metroids." Bossbeater 23:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) One interview does not a Girl Ridley make. Besides it just doesn't make any sense. Marx Wraith 00:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Burning wings In the Metroid Prime battle with Meta Ridley, I used the Wavebuster on him and it looked like when I hit his chest, electricity came out of his chest and zapped his wings. I'm thinking this might be why his wings burnt off. has anyone ever noticed this? Bossbeater 20:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Phazon Since Ridley is tinted blue in MP3, couldn't it be possible that Dark Samus infused him with a small amount of Phazon? I could put it in the Trivia. Bossbeater 00:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC) However, it is also possible that the phazon from Tallon IV tinted him blue. From what i can see in the article, it already mentions that Phazon tinted him blue, and also refers to Dark Samus forcing him under her command. ( 00:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC)) Although considering Ridley's personality, I don' think he cared about being enslaved, as long as he got the all that power. Marx Wraith 00:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I dont know, take into consideration his overwhelming hatred for Samus. Now imagine him willingly working for Dark Samus, who bears a strong similarity to his greatest enemy. I honestly dont see that happening. Its more likely that he, like the other pirates, was forced into servitude through Phazon. ( 05:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC)) Well, they both always lose to her and want to kill her, so I think a non-forced alliance is possible. And also, DS could have forced him to be loyal to her, but then once he was working for her, he wasn't under any sort of mind control. No one enslaves Ridley! Bossbeater 15:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Also, how would have Ridley fallen into the Impact Crater and gotten Phazon if the Chozo shield was keeping the actual crater blocked off. Samus teleported into the Impact Crater itself. Bossbeater 19:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) He doesnt need to have fallen inside 'the Impact Crater to gain access to pools of Phazon. As you may remember, Pirate lores state they dug and excavated Phazon minerals/liquids around the shield of the Impact Crater. About Meta Ridley being loyal to Dark Prime (yes I like to call her that, sounds cooler to me :D), I always imagined this loyalty was in the same level as the people who were infected by the virus Daemon in the Reboot tv show. In that show, infected people would still keep their personalities mostly intact, but had an INCREDIBLY and INSANE, undying loyalty and respect for Daemon. In addition, they would become somewhat ''brainless and would kiss her ass (not literally) whenever she showed up near them. Think of it like this: *Ridley speaking to Pirate troops*: Get your goddamn weaponry in check and get to battle stations before I rip off all your arms and legs! *Dark Prime shows up, and Ridley notices her*: My lady :) ! How are you this evening? :) ( 19:15, December 7, 2010 (UTC)) Well, that sounds somewhat reasonable. I still like to think that Ridley would be all rude and defiant until DS threatened to kill him. For example, "I don't care what you think, I'm killing her myself!" DS: "I will kill you if you do that." Ridley: "Fine." Then he just goes down and tries to kill us in Generator C. And then DS gets mad: "HOW DARE YOU?! I'm her counterpart, so I get to kill her. Ridley: "Well I killed her parents, so she hated me more." (in whiny princess tone heh heh.) "She still likes killing me more, you stupid dragon." Then Ridley just goes and gets Omega Ridley-fied. Bossbeater 04:20, December 8, 2010 (UTC) In the end, I'm very content they never made Ridley or Dark Samus speak in any of their respective games, especially Ridley. It leaves.... a sort of malevolent mystery to him I think, and a more alien nature (since it can be assumed he speaks a language foreign to us). If they made him talk, I'm sure it would have turned out wrong, kinda like how Samus in Other M turned out different from what everyone else had envisioned. Though I secretly wish that IF they ever make him talk, he should speak telepatically into Samus' mind, or that his native tongue goes through a translation system on Samus' power suit, instead of making him literally speak english through his lips (or is it beak?).( 06:05, December 8, 2010 (UTC)) :Talk pages are for dicussing improvements to the article, not fan theories. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell'''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:19, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Size inconsistencies in Metroid Prime 3 Corruption? Hi everyone. I recently reminded myself of something that had been bothering me for a long time and I wish to learn your thoughts on this: is it just me, or does Ridley's size in Corruption drastically changes between battles? If you notice closely, during the battle on Norion, when Samus is falling down the shaft with Meta Ridley and lands the last few shots directly down his throat, she seems well capable of fitting nicely into Ridley's mouth. His head is large enough to the point where she uses her legs and free arm to hold open his jaws. Now skip to Omega Ridley battle, at the cutscene where he appears and intimidates Samus. When he gets close to her and roars at her face, do you notice how small he is then? His jaws dont seem as big as they were back on Norion and it doesnt seem likely she could fit in his mouth like she did back then. Finally, when you buy/unlock the first trophy in the Extras section of Prime 3, which consists of Meta Ridley fighting Samus in the shaft on Norion, I swear the size of Ridley seems very off from the actual battle in the game. Once again, Ridley seems too small to have Samus fit in his mouth, contrary to the cutscene at the end of the boss battle on Norion. Again, I ask you, is it just me? Or is this truly a size inconsistency? ( 07:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC)) The trophy really can't be taken to account for anything, to tell the truth. I do think there was a size change between Meta Ridley and Omega Ridley, but it seems likely to me it's just an effect of the transformation to his Omega form. Vommack 14:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Brawl model Wait, how exactly is Brawl's "less robotic" anyway? I have the two models open in 3DS Max and they look identical to me besides resolution and the beard-spike. Every single flesh-to-metal blend is intact between the two as far as I can see. By all means, if I'm wrong, enlighten me.. but I have no idea what that trivia point is talking about. Here's the two side-by-side, pardon the lack of head on Prime's but you can clearly see his head in most of the screenshots here anyway. http://img545.imageshack.us/img545/7853/ridleys.png Dazuro 22:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps it was just a sprite difference that the developers decided to give logical value to? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:09, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I have absolutely no idea what that is supposed to mean, especially in context. Amazing how so many words can say so little. Dazuro 01:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I meant that maybe they noticed a little difference inn the 2 sprites, and decided to give reason to hide their mistake. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 10:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ... My point is that there IS no difference. The trivia said there was. I was asking for justification of that statement. The developers are irrelevant. Dazuro 22:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Sorry, can't help there. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 00:33, April 12, 2012 (UTC) More gifs I can't upload Feel free to add these if you can. (I can't.) http://www.abload.de/img/ridley3gifcuuf7.gif http://www.abload.de/img/ridley2g4ujg.gif (source: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGUv8PyPnPM ) ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 04:07, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Might as well stick some more here instead of making posts on several talk pages Mike Sneath: http://www.abload.de/img/insect21juj1.gif http://www.abload.de/img/sheegothprimegif6vu37.gifhttp://www.abload.de/img/parasitegueen2a5u51.gif Martin L'Heureux: http://www.abload.de/img/insect34ru5e.gif http://www.abload.de/img/lavathardus2m0ukk.gif http://www.abload.de/img/livingchozo9auuq.gif http://i.imgur.com/3uosK.gif Derek Bonikowski): http://www.abload.de/img/lavathardus7iuyn.gif Greg Luzniak: http://i.imgur.com/qhyJu.gif James Dargie: http://i.imgur.com/ZUZNd.gif ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 07:21, May 13, 2012 (UTC) LotR trivia Maybe? I never caught the allusion. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:33, June 14, 2016 (UTC)